Sisters Reunited
Summary Sisters Reunited is a Season 4 thread that occurs on February 20, 2015. Panels Sisters Reunited (1).png Sisters Reunited (2).png Sisters Reunited (3).png Sisters Reunited (4).png Sisters Reunited (5).png Sisters Reunited (6).png Sisters Reunited (7).png Sisters Reunited (8).png Sisters Reunited (9).png Sisters Reunited (10).png Sisters Reunited (11).png Sisters Reunited (12).png Sisters Reunited (13).png Sisters Reunited (14).png Sisters Reunited (15).png Sisters Reunited (16).png Sisters Reunited (17).png Sisters Reunited (18).png Sisters Reunited (19).png Sisters Reunited (20).png Sisters Reunited (21).png Full Text Part 1 "Oh my gods… I never wanna move again," Hunter mumbled to himself as he approached his front door. It was immensely late; a small group of bandits had come with loot that can last each several lifetimes. Obviously stolen… they paid him generously for his work on them. He could afford not to step out of the house for several weeks, if he wanted to. He sighed, and reached for the door. Maya should be asleep by now, it’d be in his best interest to be completely silent. He looked down at his feet and was surprised to see light coming from underneath the crack with shadows moving across. Shadows? We have a visitor? He delicately pushed the door open, fervently hoping it wouldn’t squeak. He peeked in, and was pleasantly shocked to find the one person he never would have expected. "Hey, little lady." Akkey and Maya turned around as he swung the door fully open and strode in, dropping his belongings on the floor and smiling, “What brings you to back this side of the West?” "Me." Maya answered for her sister, placing a delicate chin on her hand as she stared up at him from her wheelchair, icily matching his grin, "She came to find me. Apparently, it’s possible that we would’ve reunited earlier if someone didn’t sneak her around during the night when he rescued her from the three gentlemen who tried to sell her a couple of months back." Hunter gave a hollow laugh, his stomach dropping as he realized how much trouble he actually was in right now, “Now, honey. I can-“ "Someone has two minutes to explain exactly what happened that night and why he didn’t bother to tell me that my sister is actually alive." He gulped and nodded. Crap, gotta fix this quick. He bolted to the dresser, roughly pushing it aside as he opened a small compartment in the back. Both sisters gave a sidelong glance of amusement towards each other as Hunter fumbled, trying to find whatever he was looking for. It may have been ten years, but they were still sisters. The connection was still there. Hunter slightly tripped over his feet as he handed Maya an old, crumpledletter. It was obviously worn, open by hands many times throughout many years. Maya cocked an eyebrow and unfolded it, Akkey hovering behind her. Their eyes flicked across the page, absorbing the words with raised eyebrows and confused looks. "This Ken… Hunter’s brother. He’s the one who saved Maya that day. He’s the one who knocked me out. He was with the insane prince that mother was betrothed to." Akkey muttered, all the pieces finally locking together. "The prince mother was betrothed to?" Maya asked, perplexed. "Mmm… father told me about it. Mother was a chief’s daughter, in a village down to the South." she continued, taking her seat beside Maya, "To keep the peace between her people and the Berserkers, she was married off to their prince. But he was abusive and violent… so Father saved her. They eloped and came to the West, and had us. Then fifteen years later… they found us. On my 11th birthday…" Akkey trailed off, the day her life changed for ever still vivid in her mind. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. No… father is alive… Maya is alive… I can protect them. I’m not the helpless little girl anymore… Maya rolled her chair closer to her sister, draping her arm around her shoulders, “Sh… shh, I’m here. We’re together. That’s what matters…” Her sister leaned her white head on her shoulder, relaxed and defenses lowered. It’s been so long, years passed with guilt and regret… bu now everything was getting better. We’re together. That’s what matters. Hunter smiled, sheer happiness flowing through as he watched the two sisters hugging. I should leave them alone… He turned and picked up his bags, heading for their bedroom in the back. "Ah ah ah… wait," Maya lifted her head, "The letter may have explained everything that happened, but you still haven’t told you didn’t tell her when she came here the first time.” "Well! Because… because she couldn’t remember you! I mean, I recognized her from her white hair and rabbit ears… and then she told me the story about her doll and that just confirmed it… but…" he sighed, "She couldn’t remember anything at all! I figured… it would be less painful. For both of you." The girls stared at him. It made sense… at the time. He shrugged, “Sorry.” "Well…" Akkey gave a crooked grin, "Whatever. I found you, you’re both alive and safe." "Hmph, I guess…" Maya muttered, still slightly miffed at being kept in the dark during their nine years of marriage, "He doesn’t get dessert tonight, though." "What!" he shrieked, obviously distressed, "But you said you were making cake! That kind I like!" "Nope… sorry. It would be less painful for you." she said, rolling into the kitchen. "Oh, come on! Little lady, convince your sister please!" he whined after her. Akkey giggled and followed, feeling like she was on cloud nine, like everything was right in the world, like there was no godly war hovering above their futures. Part 2 Akkey tossed and turned under her covers. The sisters had talked well into the night, having ten years to catch up on. She told Maya about the Haddocks, about her position, about all the people who made her life a little more bearable after they all… disappeared. She told her about the Rebellion, about the scout and the bodyguard; the warden and the valkyrie. About her memories, her ears, her scars. She told her that Father was alive and her face lit up like a light bulb. All this time their family had been separated, each thinking that all the others were dead… but soon they would be reunited. It was a happy day. Yet she couldn’t sleep. Rest did not come, and she stared wide eyed at the shadows around her. They would flicker every now and then, much like Dust did, and she would quickly shut her eyes, willing sleep to come. But it didn’t. She gave a frustrated grunt and rolled off the bed, clutching her pillow. Quietly she headed for the back of the house, where Maya and Hunter disappeared for the night. She hesitated before their door. I shouldn’t… it’s the middle of the night. You’ve already talked your jaws off, you’ll see her again in the morning. Relax, Akkey. Go back to your room, everything will be al-'' Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, revealing Hunter behind it, “Hey, little lady. Come on in.” he grinned down at her. "Oh, no!" she squeaked, surprised, "Sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just…" He ruffled her hair and pointed behind him, “She couldn’t sleep.” He yawned, pulling the blanket close around him and disappeared into the guest bedroom. "Hey…" a soft voice called from within. Akkey hid a tiny smile behind her pillow as she approached shyly, stopping at the foot of the bed. Maya motioned for her to join her, "Come on. You used to do this all the time. Don’t stop now." Akkey clambered onto the bed, cuddling with her sister under the blanket. She laughed, “Mother would always get mad at us when we would sleep like this. Said they didn’t get me a separate bed just so I could still sleep with you.” She scooted closer, “I couldn’t help it. I was lonely.” Maya smiled and adjust the covers on them. When they were younger, Akkey would insist on staying with her. She would pour out her worries to the older girl, who would listen silently, never judging. Then they would fall asleep, brown hair mixed with white, spilling over the edges of the pillows. "So… what’s bothering you tonight?" she took the little girl’s hand and squeezed it. "A lot of things…" she sighed, "The nightmares keep coming back. I keep seeing faces, shadows, demonic eyes… That one girl… Tree. She’s a lot like you. She helped me during the rough times, she was like another big sister. But now… she’s angry at me. It’s not the first time I’ve wronged her, but this one is the worst. It’s my fault. I hurt her too many times. Nothing went back to normal when the Warden forcibly ripped that valkyrie out of me. Right before I left, I thought the Warden possessed her again so I… attacked her… I can’t control it. I don’t know what to do." Maya said nothing. When Akkey got started like this, she would talk non stop, like a river that broke through a dam. It flowed endlessly. "Then there’s Stonegit… I know he was only doing his job. I was doing my job, too. I thought I understood that. Now he came back and I’m… scared. I’m terrified of him. I shouldn’t be. He doesn’t mean me any harm now. He promised… we were only protecting Haddock." "Even Haddock… I can’t think of anyone in camp that I’m not jumpy around anymore. I know he’s under a lot of… pressure right now. I don’t even want to ask about that slavemark… Father and I are helping him… we have a job to do. It’ll help protect you…" At this point Akkey was mumbling, thoughts scattered and shoulders relaxed. She was getting sleepy. Maya, on the other hand, was getting lost. And curious. ''Help protect me? From what? "I thought he wouldn’t let me… He doesn’t know you… He’s still against it, I can tell… But he said that if it’s important to me… he’d leave to choose for my own… he said I was important… you’re important… I can protect you now…" Akkey’s breathing was calm and even. She had finally fallen asleep. The corners of Maya’s lips twitched into a smile, and she pulled her little sister close. I’m so glad you’re alive… you’re alive… And they both slept with pleasant dreams. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Maya Lindholm Category:Akkey Black